


coincide

by racingshadows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingshadows/pseuds/racingshadows
Summary: Yangyang can feel Kun’s gaze on him, and a finger pokes his cheek.“Hey.” Kun says, and Yangyang looks up. “What did I tell you about relaxing?”“That I should probably not overthink it.”“That youhave tonot overthink it.” Kun corrects. “I never told you about the probability.”
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	coincide

It’s always been like this from the start; the rush, excitement in his bones, the hustle in his muscle, the urge in his blood and he just… _cannot_ stay still.

“Yangyang, please…” His stylist says, _pleading_ , and while he can’t see her face, he can see the frustration in her eyes. He tries to stop himself from moving an inch, but a second later, he shifts again; a flick of his fingers, a tap of his foot, a rise and fall of his shoulders.

The stylist sighs, again, and calls out a name that Yangyang expects the most and the least, “Kun!”

Yangyang stops, as he spots Kun from wherever he is, walking to Yangyang and the stylist. He mutters to the stylist, “Sorry,” as he looks down when Kun meets his eyes. He’s still looking at the floor when the stylist explains to Kun how Yangyang cannot stay still for more than one second, and they barely have any time left yet his makeup is not ready.

Yangyang can feel Kun’s gaze on him, and a finger pokes his cheek. 

“Hey.” Kun says, and Yangyang looks up. “What did I tell you about relaxing?”

“That I should probably not overthink it.”

“That you _have to_ not overthink it.” Kun corrects. “I never told you about the probability.” 

Yangyang watches as Kun picks the brush and the palette from the stylist’s hand. Kun takes a sweep of the eyeshadows, as he lightly glides the brush on the back of his hand to check the color. 

“Close your eyes.” Kun says and Yangyang always does what Kun tells him to.

He feels a light sweep on both of his eyelids, as he tries to steady his breath. He listens to his surroundings; footsteps, chatters, Kun’s breathing… Yangyang also feels a finger under his chin, tilting his face up. It is only a moment, yet he feels the fingertip is cold. 

He opens his eyes and finds Kun looking at him with a pencil eyeliner in his hand.

“Hey. I said, close your eyes.” But Kun is smiling, through his warm eyes.

Yangyang only laughs a bit before closing his eyes again. He has always been the youngest; always been taken care of. Perhaps it is infuriating, that most people never see him as a mature one, that they can talk about their own problems to him. Even if he is inexperienced, he can still listen. How he wants to say that to the person in front of him.

“Okay. Open your eyes.” He hears Kun say. He opens his eyes, and sees Kun inspecting the line on his eyelids, near the lash line. Kun tilts his head to the side, before turning back to speak to the stylist, who nods and starts to walk away. 

Yangyang watches her doing sprints. He doesn’t hear what Kun has asked, maybe some other makeup as he notices, from the corner of his eye, that Kun is still watching him.

“You’ll do great.” is what Kun finally says. 

“It’s my first time alone on the stage.”

“You won’t be alone.”

“Oh, let me correct that, I’ll be singing _alone_.”

“You’ll do great.”

Yangyang sighs, as his fingers start twitching again. He bites his lower lip, his jaw hardens. “Does Kun-ge think so?”

“Yes.”

His eyes bore into Yangyang’s, until Yangyang has to look away first. Kun is a man capable of so many things, but he is not good at lying. He always means what he says: a fact, not some words of sugar or full of bittersweet taste. If he thinks they still have to practice more on the choreography, then they will. If he thinks they have crossed the line during interviews, they will reflect on it.

Then again, he is their Dage.

And Yangyang wants, so much, to be equal to him. To listen to whatever’s bugging in his mind, to be a shoulder he can lean on, to be someone who can bear the same burden as him so he will not feel as heavy.

“Ge,” he calls. “Am I really good enough?”

This time, Kun does not answer right away. He reaches out, flicks Yangyang’s ear like he always does to annoy him. 

But Yangyang never feels annoyed. If all, he feels his heart thumping faster when Kun does it.

“You are.” Kun says. “I never say no.”

“You never answer yes either.” Yangyang points out.

“It’s not that easy.”

“You always say that.” Yangyang replies. Frustration silently crawls on him, but this time he is calm. He _tries_. “Ge, am I really not good enough?”

Kun’s hand reaches out again, but this time his fingers stay on Yangyang’s hair. “You are more than I can ask for.” He says. 

“And?”

“Do you think this is a good time and place to be asking that?” Kun raises his eyebrows, as he lets his hand down. As if on cue, the stylist comes back, handing Kun a lipstick and a lip brush.

Kun thanks her with a big smile, and he opens the lid and sweeps the surface of the stick using the brush.

Yangyang slightly opens his mouth, as he lets Kun apply the lipstick. He does not say anything after that, not even after he puts the lid back on and hands the lipstick & the brush back to the stylist. 

Yangyang hears his name being called, so he turns and walks away. But Kun is faster; he walks right beside Yangyang, a hand on his shoulder to give him another reassurement. Yangyang tries not to remember the night when there were only the two of them in the room, with Dejun still out practicing, and the rest of the members were busy with their own things.

It could come out as a joke, as something that they would laugh at later, but Yangyang does not want it. Yet. He still remembers Kun’s face; widened eyes and skin pale as ever, and the only thing Yangyang regretted was that the lights were on. Because Yangyang was still playing games on his computer and Kun insisted they still had to turn on the lights.

Yangyang would have felt so much safer under the cover, in the dark. 

But he had also never been any braver than that.

“I’m going to sleep.” was what Kun’s reply.

Yangyang looks at Kun. He knows how Kun looks like with a hint of red on both of his cheeks; from the sun, or when he’s feeling shy, or during aegyo he has chosen to do it himself. Yangyang squints; the red on his cheeks is definitely make-up. Kun is too good at applying the blush.

“Will we be able to talk about it later? After this?”

Kun doesn’t answer, as his eyes look forward.

“Ge, say something, or I’ll get nervous again.”

“Yes.”

Yangyang stops, takes a step back, away from Kun’s reach, and squints at him again. “Yes we’ll talk later?” He hears his name being called again. He walks backward, his eyes still on Kun.

“Yes.” Kun repeats. “Yes to everything.”

Yangyang scoffs a laugh. “Realy?”

“Yes.”

“Is that all you can say to this?”

“Yes.”

Yangyang laughs again, and Kun is laughing with him. Yangyang turns around, and he hears Kun shouting, “Good luck!”

He receives the microphone the staff hands him. Before he steps inside, he takes a look at Kun, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this was set in whenever that smtown stage was pre-recorded


End file.
